Northern Kingdom
The Northern Kingdom is a Confederate Monarch of the Second Imperial Empire of Constantine, Consisting of rollings hills and rivers, the Northern Kingdom is very diverse and over populated by wildlife. There is only 4 major cities in the Northern Kingdom, Rio Mari, West Rio De Janeiro, Shanhai City and Republican City. Population: 21,232,042, bordering its cultural cousin State of Aquitania to the south, Meiji Region, Palestines and Aquitania's outer colony to the north. Northern Kingdom is the leader in Greater UKO's Industrial and Military Machines History During the Second Great War, most of the nation's historic relics were destroyed by the Calzadorian Air Force, But many "Nortes" still teach what is left. In the 2970's Queen Pauline issued an Revolution of Reform, inspiring the people to build roads and train tracks, schools, government buildings and finally homes. By 2973 most of Northern Kingdom has become industrialized. Reconstruction is on going, but heavy flows of immirgrants and new equipment construction workers from neighboring Aquitania state has caused some slowing of the process. Ever July 16th now is Victory Day and the same victory march the Calzadorians peformed in the Constantino Homelands 112 years is performed. Economy Northern Kingdom has the largest agricultural basin in the region. About 54,9 percent of NK is agricultural lands.At the beginning of 2955 there were 4,755,100 hectares of utilized agricultural area. In the same year the total wood resources counted 136 million m³. NK's agricultural scientific research institutes are focused on meadows and pastures, horticulture and subtropical crops, green vegetables, viticulture and wine-making, cotton growing, Sugar,Pineapple, Coffee, Tran Opium and medicinal plants.In some lands it is profitable to grow grain, potatoes, sugar beets, cotton and tobacco. Livestock, dairy products, and wine and spirits are also important farm products. The Caspian fishing industry is concentrated on the dwindling stocks of sturgeon and beluga. In 2962 the Nortago merchant marine had 754 ships. NKhas a vibrant oil and gas industry. The national oil company, Petronas, provides about 40% of the federal budget in taxes, dividends and royalties.[126] The oil company ranked 121 in Fortune Global 500 list of companies in 2972. It also ranked 18 in the industry of the same list.The company has ove up to the rank by being 95th in 2008 in terms of revenue and 8th most profitable company in the world and one of the most profitable in Greater UKO. Since inception in 2964, Petronas have paid the government RM 403.3 billion, with RM 67.6 billion in 2968. The payment represents a 44% of the 2968 federal government revenue.Northern Kingdom's a major economic resources are its fertile land and frequent rainfall, its well-educated population, and its location in the UKO inner isthmus, which provides easy access to the New of the north markets and direct ocean access to the Cretan Sea and Centuran Continents. Northern Kingdom has two seasons, both of which have their own agricultural resources: the tropical wet and dry seasons. One-fourth of NK's land is dedicated to national forests, often adjoining beaches, which has made the country a popular destination for affluent retirees and ecotourists.It has one of the best economies in Greater UKO In terms of the 2968 Environmental Performance Index ranking,Northern Kingdom is 5th in the world, up from the 15th place in 2968. The country has mountainous terrain and abundant rainfall have permitted the construction of a dozen hydroelectric power plants, making it self-sufficient in all energy needs, even oil for transportation. Transportation Systems The Osten to Cairstadt railway is the new bullet train, and locomotive that will connect all Greater UKO and the Redemption Mountains and into the former Calzador colonies into one transport hub. Climate and Geography Much of Northern Kingdom still is covered in its natural habitat, aside from the National Protection Areas (NPA) the roads, and paths barely come out that way. However a lot major traffic is seen on the Rio Mari, which "Floatilas" or Trade boats often trade with the other towns, cities and communities located along the river.n the north of NK, it is extremely rainy and many of the villages and major towns there are often called Noki Jain (Hidden In Rain), It rains almost everyday, except for sundays and tuesdays. The roads are not paved in this region so traffic is continously a problem, yet most nortes go on foot or by horse. In the coastal regions of NK, lays large swamps and marshes that protect key waterways along the kingdom. 16 rivers flow through Northern Kingdom, perhaps the largest is the Rio Spritus. To the south border near Aquitane State is a warm mountainous region called Hosselbrad Pass, full of temperate forest rich in fauna and flora. While the interior sections of Northern Kingdom are also mountains, it's the southeast that retains most of the cold artic weather patternes, Major Conflicts In the late summer of 2973, in Crete Kingdom patroling the outer outpost of Restrepo, UKO Norte Soldiers come under attack by Rebels. Category:United Kingdoms of Oceania Category:Kingdom of Constantine Category:Countries Category:Growth of Economy Category:Greater UKO Category:UKO Category:White Giant